<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Charles by Cass_445_yoke</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29555121">Charles</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cass_445_yoke/pseuds/Cass_445_yoke'>Cass_445_yoke</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>SebChal Fantasies [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Formula 1 RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Break Up, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 20:55:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,673</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29555121</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cass_445_yoke/pseuds/Cass_445_yoke</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It was you who said goodbye<br/>Still tears run down on your cheeks<br/>If you are going to erase memories of yesterday like this,<br/>That's enough; Just show me your smile<br/>(Charles covered Roselia</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Charles Leclerc &amp; Sebastian Vettel, Charles Leclerc/Sebastian Vettel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>SebChal Fantasies [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2007322</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Charles</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This fic was based on the song covered by Roselia : Charles<br/>Paragraphs with lyrics will be underscored<br/>(Since I'm not good at English there might have some grammar problems<br/>All of the stories aren't real, just my fantasy</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">It was you who said goodbye</span><br/>
<span class="u">Still tears run down on your cheeks</span><br/>
<span class="u">If you are going to erase memories of yesterday like this,</span><br/>
<span class="u">That's enough; Just show me your smile</span>
</p><p> </p><p>Charles couldn't do much.</p><p>All he could do was just sit there, fidgeting on his bed in the hotel, waiting for the door bell ring for the last time.</p><p>Was he expecting <strong>him</strong> to come and give him a proper goodbye?</p><p>After all, it was <strong>him</strong> who decided to leave, away from all of these dramas, away from him.</p><p>He wouldn't beg <strong>him</strong> or force <strong>him</strong> to stay with him, he knew their relationship is over. Or maybe it should say, this relationship maybe wasn't a thing at all, it never happened, as if it was just a blink.</p><p>Maybe <strong>he</strong> will just throw everything about them behind, erasing <strong>himself</strong> from his life, like <strong>he</strong> always did with them.</p><p>It was a mystery rather <strong>he</strong> will come or not, if <strong>he</strong> didn't care about him.</p><p>But Charles didn't know why, deep down his heart, there was a little sparkle that hoping <strong>him</strong> will come. It was just so tiny, he could literally just break this hope in his hand. Yet, he knew he is <strong>his</strong> special one.</p><p>He is, right? Or was he? </p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">I walk about carrying a bouquet with no meaning</span><br/>
<span class="u">I looked down at the town.</span><br/>
<span class="u">I leave my lost feelings behind on the edge of ideal like this and go</span><br/>
<span class="u">Is this enough</span>
</p><p> </p><p>Charles couldn't stand all of these anymore.</p><p>Why they need to end up like this? What went wrong? <strong>He</strong> or him?</p><p>Was it necessary for <strong>him</strong> to leave? Was <strong>he</strong> trying to avoid him?</p><p>Although he was already an adult, he clearly didn't know how the adult world played.</p><p>And now he understood, it was full of lies.</p><p>Those pretty words from your mouth looked so lovely and convincing, but your actions betrayed you.</p><p>He heard his voice in his head, screaming about to let it go. That was enough.</p><p>His world didn't need <strong>him</strong> anymore.</p><p>He would build a grave for it, burying all his feelings with it, covering it with mud which mixed with tears, putting a bouquet with no meaning on it. And leave like nothing else happened. It was just a dream.</p><p>It is over.</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">I'll allow my heart to be unfilled</span><br/>
<span class="u">And how it would be if I would fill my heart with deep blue someday?</span><br/>
<span class="u">Then can I think and feel like this?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>Charles laid on the bed, staring at the deep blue ceiling.</p><p>Loving <strong>him</strong> was like drowning in a deep blue sea.</p><p>There's no turning back, he kept falling and falling into the abyss, there was no end. But that was his thoughts before all of these happened.</p><p>Now he was lying on a dry land, the sea was gone, leaving a big hole in this world. It couldn't be refilled again, unless someone saved him from it.</p><p>However he would like his heart not to be refilled, as it will remind him of all the consequences of loving a person.</p><p>Let it be, pain cried, it echoed in his mind.</p><p>For now, let him pour his blue tears in the hole, filling it until the last drop, but that wasn't enough.</p><p>The hole was still empty, he is empty.</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">I talk and talk about love but it's above the clouds</span><br/>
<span class="u">I can't see it with my clouded mind</span><br/>
<span class="u">No, no, no, the faraway days that we've been imagining about</span><br/>
<span class="u">And talk and talk about those days in our memories</span><br/>
<span class="u">But we have endless quarrels</span><br/>
<span class="u">No, no, no, we show embarrassed smiles and say goodbye</span>
</p><p> </p><p>Charles turned his head, hearing the doorbell rang into his mind. He stood up silently, walking slowly to the door and opened it.</p><p><strong>He</strong> was there, with a small smile.</p><p>He couldn't tell if <strong>he</strong> was sad or thankful. How ironic was that, he thought he could see through <strong>him</strong> by his eyes, but in fact no one could understand <strong>him</strong>. He hadn't the faintest idea what <strong>he</strong> is thinking deep inside <strong>his</strong> head.</p><p>He led <strong>him</strong> into the room and they sat beside each other on the bed. Awkward silence.</p><p>It was <strong>him</strong> who started the conversation, <strong>he</strong> was saying how this dream could have been, how this beautiful dream should have ended in what way, <strong>he</strong> kept talking but never on the point.</p><p><strong>His</strong> words made his eyes blurry, he couldn't agree what <strong>he</strong> said.</p><p>All he knew is that he talked about love, but <strong>he</strong> didn't. It was only <strong>him</strong> talking about alone above the clouds, and he stood on the ground taking about a fading love story. Not long enough, <strong>he</strong> started to talk about those days, those memories with him, but those words were just like daggers, stabbing continually into his wounded heart.</p><p>There were no memories, there were only faults and faults. <strong>His</strong> faults and his faults.</p><p>And eventually, they started their endless fight. He never thought he would use these words on <strong>him</strong>, who he loved the most, but this was the day.</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">In the morning glow and your sighs</span><br/>
<span class="u">This town cradles our dreams</span><br/>
<span class="u">Even today we are forgetting each other</span><br/>
<span class="u">Isn't that true?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>Charles woke up first, he was confused by the situation.</p><p>He tried to get up, but then realized <strong>he</strong> was holding him tightly. He frowned slightly and pushed <strong>him</strong> away carefully.</p><p><strong>He</strong> woke up under the sunlight, looking at him with <strong>his</strong> bright blue eyes. <strong>He</strong> was so refreshed, just like finally throwing something heavy over his shoulders. However <strong>he</strong> sighed, staring right at him in <strong>his</strong> eyes.</p><p>He blinked. What was this about.</p><p>Weren't we are trying to forget everything about us between these years? Wasn't today is the day which you leave me with nothing behind?</p><p>Don't pretend to be sad, he understood all these lies.</p><p>There was no use of it.</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">I'll be closing my mouth</span><br/>
<span class="u">And if I feel distressed somedday for the silence</span><br/>
<span class="u">That's enough</span><br/>
<span class="u">Becuase such sorrow may mean something to me</span>
</p><p> </p><p>Charles looked away from <strong>him</strong>, he put his sight on the bright new future.</p><p>He wasn't going to talk again, in fact he loved this silence, it was just like a rest to him, a perfect end for this so call relationship.</p><p>Maybe silence was the best farewell gift <strong>he</strong> gave to him. It may meant something to him, maybe as a sorrowful reflection, remind him how this love song end. Sometimes maybe it was best to close his mouth, it was enough, the silence was enough for <strong>him</strong> to speak to him.</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Disguise with love, with live</span><br/>
<span class="u">We say filthy words to the quiet side</span><br/>
<span class="u">Now, now, now, "Nobody is here" "I know"</span><br/>
<span class="u">We mix, mix, and, in the end,</span><br/>
<span class="u">We give away to each other but nothing changes</span><br/>
<span class="u">No, no, no, tell me what pain is like</span>
</p><p> </p><p>Charles muttered. It was the last scene.</p><p>Doing it with a disguise, those filthy words next to his ears were like a requiem to him, a requiem for this love.</p><p>The room was so silent, he could hear his scream and their breathing sound clearly. They became faster and faster, they mixed together, combining into one for the last time.</p><p>They gave everything to each other, but at the end it was just pain, with love shatter on the floor, and its blades hurting both of them.</p><p>Tell him, tell him how it felt for the last time.</p><p>Just tell him, he really wanted to know. How did that feel.</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">I've always known it</span><br/>
<span class="u">Deceiving each other is a pointless thing</span><br/>
<span class="u">I've always been wondering</span><br/>
<span class="u">See, you know, we can't change ourselves</span><br/>
<span class="u">Isn't that true?</span><br/>
<span class="u">Even if we have now because of each other</span>
</p><p> </p><p>Charles always knew, he knew all of it starting from the beginning when they first met.</p><p>It was a tragedy of love.</p><p>He admitted, he did lied to <strong>him</strong>, but so did he, he couldn't count how many times <strong>he</strong> lied to him, yet he still let <strong>him</strong> snuggling beside him, enjoying his last warmth.</p><p>He could say this end because of those lies right? But what exactly did he lied to <strong>him</strong>?</p><p>Just once, the day when he lost the golden crown that he promised to get.</p><p>And that was the end, no more, and he pushed <strong>him</strong> away again, there was no warmth.</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">I talk and talk about love but it's above the clouds</span><br/>
<span class="u">I can't see it with my clouded mind</span><br/>
<span class="u">No, no, no, the faraway days that we've been imagining about</span><br/>
<span class="u">And talk and talk about those more and more daily regrets</span><br/>
<span class="u">We forgive each other but there's no meaning</span><br/>
<span class="u">No, no, no,</span><br/>
<span class="u">We talk and talk about love but it's above the clouds</span><br/>
<span class="u">We get together at night</span><br/>
<span class="u">And say goodbye while laughing</span>
</p><p> </p><p>Charles spoke to himself calmly after closing the door behind <strong>him</strong>.</p><p>Is over, all of these. <strong>He</strong> said <strong>his</strong> last goodbye to him, as <strong>he</strong> was going away and never be back.</p><p>These 2 years ended in a 3 minutes goodbye.</p><p>They had a beautiful dream, they even imagined about their future once, the future that was already lost in time.</p><p>As he was saying goodbye to <strong>him</strong>, <strong>he</strong> suddenly said <strong>he</strong> forgive everything of what he did before. He was stunned for a few seconds, but soon realized what was happening.</p><p>He gave <strong>him</strong> a laugh, then whispered softly into <strong>his</strong> ears. </p><p>I forgive you. Farewell with all our regrets.</p><p><strong>He</strong> touched his cheek, caressing it like <strong>he</strong> used to do. He closed his eyes, enjoying the last touch. </p><p>Goodbye.</p><p>He stood back and closed the door.</p><p>He knew their forgiveness toward each other was meaningless, maybe that was what <strong>he</strong> wanted, to prove <strong>him</strong> that he was not guilty in this closed case.</p><p>Anyway, it was the end of this broken love story.</p><p>He wiped his tears with a tissue, made it into a ball and throw perfectly into the bin.</p><p>Well, this the end, with a calming morning.</p><p>Right?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>(Actually, it is kinda saying the relationship of seb and ferrari at some point<br/>(Those blacken 'he' 'him' 'his' words are referring to seb (in case you don't understand<br/>(Tbh, it is kinda messy(sorry</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>